


Smooch

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Laughter, Smiles, Snow Kisses, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winter in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills. He gasped as he stared at the vision shimmering from the soft glow of the Christmas Lights.  His heart thudded rabbit-fast as he leaned closer. It was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!!!!!!!
> 
> Note | Lydia is Banshee and Stiles is Human  
> Note | Lydia was never with Aiden  
> Note | Set after the Panic Attack Kiss  
> Note | Lydia's cloths and purse by Nordstrom.com

Stiles chewed on his lower lip. His nerves coiled, twisting and knotting, in his lower belly. This was not exactly how he saw this going. If anything, Stiles had expected a laugh. Strawberry blonde hair swaying in the wind, pink little button nose scrunched, lush gloss covered lips curved upward as a laugh spilled out. He had expected a snide remark. A sneer. A disgusted look. An upturned nose. Hell, Stiles had expected to be completely and utterly ignored without a care in the world.

Stiles shook his head and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply.  _No panic attacks! She's not here to distract you with a kiss!_  His mind hissed out for him. Not that Stiles didn't agree. He did. Completely. Today was not the day to freak out. He could do that later. After.

Much Later.

His cheeks puffed out for a moment before he exhaled. A white puff of air swirled through the wind before disappearing.  If he stayed outside long enough maybe, just maybe, the cold would get to him, and his ADHD would be numbed away for a while. And . . .

_Oh my gooood, what am I going to wear?_

His eyes grew wide as he began to panic all over again for a completely different reason. This was so not going to go well. He was going to screw up. Screw everything up. This was going to end  so bad. He was probably even going to make Jack-ass-son look like a better -return to ex- candidate.

Stiles groaned and lowered his head.  _Crap._  His shoulders sagged.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles glanced up at his friend - Scott - as the other climbed the porch stairs. "This is going to go so wrong." He huffed as he body sagged even more against the wall. "I am going to screw this up so bad."

Scott chuckled. "No you won't." He smiled, crooked jaw giving him that sweet home-grown boy charm. "It will be fine."

"No it won't." Stiles whined and shook his head. "The first time I get a chance and I fail!"

Scott smirked. "You haven't even gone on the date yet." His head cocked to the side as she shoved his hands down deep into his front pockets. "How do you know?"

"I just do." Stiles snarked, eyes narrowing. "What's with the optimism? Are you going back to that again?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Maybe. After everything that has happened I thought a little optimism might do some good."

"No," Stiles snorted. "Save it for someone else." He chuckled as Scott stuck out his tongue. "Aren't you a little to old for that?"

Scott shrugged and grinned happily. "Let's go inside - you can't get sick before tomorrow."

"Gee." Stiles exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

. . .

Stiles let out a slow breath, chewing on his lower lip. He stood on the steps in front of the large white -  _couch_ mansion  _cough_  - house. He glanced down at himself once more. Black Nikes? Check. Black jeans? Check. Grey long sleeve 'Just Do It' -  _harhar - Not that funny, just leave the jokes to me Scotty-boy_  - T-Shirt. And - after much complaining - a black wool coat.

_Ding. Dong._

He bounced in place. The cold was doing nothing to deter his ADHD. Nothing at all. Wasn't the cold supposed to make you numb and feel sluggish after a certain period of time?

"Hello?"

Stiles smiled nervously. The coiling knots in his stomach pulled tighter. "I am here to pick up Lydia." He licked his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from snapping his fingers.

"You are?" She smiled sweetly. "You must be the young buy taking Lydia out."

Stiles nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"And manners." She smiled. "You are the sheriff's son, yes?"

He nodded and scuffed the concert with his shoe.

"Well, come in. No need to freeze." She stood back and away from the doo as she held it open for him. "I shall get Lydia for you."

Stiles smiled in thanks and stood in the wide foyer. He'd been here before. A couple of times actually, he crashed - well he crashed Lydia Martin - parties. His dark whiskey colored orbs flittered around the grandeur of the foyer- it screamed money.

His breath caught. It suddenly became hard to swallow.

Lydia Martin.

Oh, how he had dreamed of her. Such beauty and poised grace. Ellegance and gentleness with a dash of evil. Intellectually brilliant too. A true one of a kind.

Stiles fumbled with the words in his brain. No real train of thought. His world crumbled and glued back together within an instant. He watched with trained eyes - had he had down since the second grade - as the strawberry blonde came towards him. Stiles smiled. It was different this time. She was looking at him - not through him.

"HI Stiles."

"Beautiful." Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. A blush stole his cheeks, a shy smile covered his lips as he saw a blush rising on her on cheeks. "Hi."

Lydia smiled, eyes wide and shining. She was radiant.

"You ready?" Stiles quested as he finally gathered the courage to look away from her eyes and let them trail - quickly, he didn't want to be known as the sleazy date  - over her body. He chuckled. She was still in heels.

A pair of four inch beige and white  _Chloe' Kasia' wedge sneakers_  adorned her feet. Black  _Citizens of Humanity_  skinny jeans hugged her lower curves in all the perfect places. A simple with cashmere embellished  _Merino & Cashmere_ long-sleeved sweater hugged her breasts lightly, smoothing over her taut stomach. A soft beige scarf was wrapped around her neck while a black beanie rested on her head - strawberry blonde curls spilling our around the edges.

Her lips sparked, a glossy petal pink as she smiled. "Yes."

"Jacket?" Stiles asked softly as he waited for her to move closer. He didn't want her to catch a cold either.

Lydia shook her head. Her dark milk chocolate orbs shimmered under the dim glow that swamp through the room. "If I get cold, I'll just steal yours.' She shrugged indifferently and placed her  _Marc Jacobs Quilting Stam_  blush colored Satchel into the crook of her left arm.

Stiles swallowed and nodded. He would totally be okay with freezing to death if it was because Lydia FREAKING Martin was wearing his jacket. He bit his lower lip and squared his shoulders.  _Now or never._  He reached out - offering his hand - and held his breath. What if she didn't want to hold his hand?  _Shit!_  Stiles groaned inwardly it was to late to retract it now!

Lydia edged closer and easily slipped her fingers through the spaces in his left hand. A small smile covered her lips as she moved closer. "Where are you taking me."

Okay. He was either going to give her a memorable date. Or  a date that made her want to drown herself in the freezing water.

Stiles swallowed. "I wanted to take you to Meadow Cul de Sac."

"The Christmas Lights?" Her voice feathery soft. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at the boy walking her to the passenger side of his jeep.

Stiles nodded. He opened the door and kept it open with his back as he helped her settle into the passenger seat. "Yes." He smiled and closed the door before moving - running - to the driver's side. "That okay?" He asked quietly as he put the key into the ignition. Stiles glanced at her once more before driving forward the have circled driveway of the Martin's.

"Sounds perfect - I haven't . . ." Lydia trailed off.

Stiles jerked towards her at the stoplight. "Really?"

"Jackson . . ."

Stiles chuckled. "I prefer to call him Jackass." His heart skyrocketed as she giggled. 

"Not a bad choice. I will have to remember that one." Lydia giggled once more. Her eyes sparkled.

Stiles grinned brightly as he pulled the jeep to a stop on the side. He cut the engine and quickly and jumped out of the driver's side. He ran to the passenger side and opened the door. A nervous smile covered his lips as he held his arm out. 

Lydia smiled and easily accepted his help. A soft giggle fell from her lips as she slipped on the icy snow - falling into his arms. "That's never happened before."

"You can fall anytime you want," He started, smiling sweetly as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I'll always catch you." Stiles tucked a couple strands of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. He laced their hands together and pulled her closer as they began to walk.

Lydia smiled and moved closer. A slight blush marring her cheeks as he cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders - pulling her closer. She heaved a small sigh and let him take control of the flow. Her shoulders relaxed sagging easily. It was nice. She was used to being Lydia Martine. But that was the special thing about Stiles. She didn't have to be Lydia Martin. She could by Lydia or Lyds.

Stiles chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. "Cold?"

"No," she turned towards him. "I'm good."

He beamed brightly. "This is my favorite house." He whispered as he moved away slightly to tug her across the street. He pulled Lydia to a stop beside him. "Me and my mom used to come out here. She'd take me to view all the houses. Saving this one for last."

Lydia smiled and gazed at the house in all of its white light beauty. 

The ground was covered in fresh snow, giving it a serene and untouched look. Angels with bright lighted wings stood in a semi-circle in behind a small manger nestled in the ground. The two story house had been decked out in white lights surrounding every angle and corner. White lit starts hung from the four long bay-like windows on the bottom floor. Tiny white and blue lit angels hung from the six smaller - but still quite big - windows on the second floor. The walk from the sidewalk to the front door was lit with blue lights. The trees were circled in an icy blue halo that could rival the wolves eyes. 

"It's beautiful." Her eyes glistened while staring at the winter white house.

Stiles beamed brightly. He glanced at the house once more before turning towards Lyida. Stiles froze. He gasped as he stared at the vision shimmering from the soft glow of the Christmas Lights.  His heart thudded rabbit-fast as he leaned closer. It was now or never. He stepped closer, turning towards her.

Lydia cocked her head towards the side as she turned towards him. 

 _Chestnut._ Stiles concluded, staring deep into the strawberry blonde haired woman before him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and inched her closer. "This okay?" His voice was deep and soft. Stiles grinned and pulled her closer - until she rested against him.

Lydia smiled, melting against the subtle warmth radiating off of the male in front of her. Slowly she raised her arms and let them loop around his neck. "You're taller than I thought."

Stiles grinned. He leaned down slowly - giving her ample time to back and praying she wouldn't.

It was sweet. A soft and gentle kiss. A mere touch of the lips. A caress that warmed the toes and seared the soul. The beginning to everything. Stars flashed brightly behind their eyes. Heaven within reach.

Lydia exhaled as she pulled back. A soft smile covered her lips. "Butterflies." She murmured softly. 

"Yeah?" Stiles murmured still trying to catch the breath that she had so easily stolen from him. He licked his lips. Strawberry. She tasted like strawberries. Forget Dorito chips. He now had an undying need to eat strawberries.

That was everything he had hoped for and more. He breathed in slowly, inhaling the cold air and letting it whoosh out softly. He down slowly once more. A chuckle falling from his lips as she leaned up and yanked him down at the same time. Stiles tightened his arms around the petite waist.

Lydia giggled against his lips. She pulled back before ducking forward and pecking him on the lips once more.

. . .

"So why are we here?" Stiles questioned as he let Lydia pull him through the wooded area. His dark eyes flitted back and forth under the light of the full moon. He tightened his grip around her hand as she continued to pull him along. "Are you going to tell me?"

Lydia shook her head. Her strawberry blond hair swayed around her ina flurry that made her seem more surreal than anything.

"Pumpkin," Stiles cooed while tugging on her hand cutely. 

Lydia giggled her voice carrying out over the snow. She flicked a couple strands out of her face  and continued her trek.

"Then can you tell me what is in the bag? Come on Lovely - don't be mean." Stiles whined. A smile covering his lips as she laughed once more.

Lydia glanced back and winked. "I have always wanted to do this!" Her eyes sparkled brightly, happiness shining. 

Stiles' heart stuttered. It was a happiness that was there because of him. He had given her that happiness. She smiled that brightly because of him. His heart soared. It was two weeks into their relationship - yes Stiles was counting!

"Do what?"

Lydia smiled. "This." Suddenly the trees gave way to an open area. A frozen pond.

"Ice skating?" Stiles grinned. He had learned quickly what truly made Lydia smile. He had put each word to memory and tucked it safely within every corner of his mind.

She nodded and dropped the back. "Put them on Stilinski." She winked and sent him a heated gaze - promising many things if he followed easily.

"Not complaining." HIs own eyes sparkled the flecks of honey becoming prominent. "i know what I'm getting in return." His heart soared through the sky and towards Heaven at the laugh she let out.  stiles stared down at the skated being held out. "I will however say, I make no promises about my balance."

Lydia grinned a perfectly perfected cheshire cat smile. "I planned on that."

"Evil little angel you are." He leaned down and kissed her lips. It was one of his favorite things to do. After learning she was one all for public affection - without going overboard - Stiles had made a point to kiss her every chance he got. It should be said now, Stiles got lots of chances.

Lydia stretched from her position on the snow to return his kiss. She pulled back with a smile, "hurry slow poke!" she stood with an ease that was defined only as Lydia Martin.

Stiles smiled goofily. You know you are completely gone on a girl when you are so absorb din her that you don't even realize she already has her skates on. He chuckled quietly and quickly removed his shoes and replaced them with the ice skates. With a furrowed brow and a determined look, Stiles stood from the snow and eased his way onto the ice. And no, it was not as easy as Lydia had made it. "baby, this will not end well."

Lydia laughed loudly, a wide smile covered her lips. Supple lips shimmered - with their strawberry gloss, one the Stiles had also fallen in love with - as she spoke. "It's okay. Pretty easy. Just go slow."

"Okay." Stiles trailed off as he concentrated on keeping balance. He wobbled. A shriek tore from his lips as he landed squarly on his ass.

Lydia bit her lower lip, but it was futile to hide the laughter - shoulders shaking fro the force.

"I told you." Stiles muttered, glaring playfully.

Lydia skated forward. "Come on."

Stiles nodded and reached for her hand. A wicked gleam filling his eyes as he tugged. He laughed as she shrieked. He moved easily to  curl around her as she dropped - protecting her from falling on the ice like he had. He might poke and prod, but at the end of the day he was a good boyfriend.  Stiles moved the strawberry curls from her face and swooped down.

Lydia giggled into the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck to tug him closer. She smiled and eased herself against him, cradled on his lap.

His right arm moved to cradle her back while his left hand cupped her face. Tilting it ever so slightly he parted his lips and licked over the seam of her lips. A deep sigh was taken from his lungs as she opened her mouth willingly. His tongue slid in caressing hers ina warm embrace they both knew. Stiles pulled back slowly breathing in deeply.

Lydia gazed up at him with wide dazed eyes. 

"I love you."

Lydia pushed up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "love you more."

"Not possible." Stiles whispered against her lips as he delved down for another lingering kiss.


End file.
